batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flash (Jay Garrick)
Jay Garrick aka the Golden Age Flash is one of the supporting protagonists in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. He is voiced by Andy Miller. Biography: After a less than stellar career in college football, Jay Garrick took a position as a research scientist in Keystone City. During an experiment, he fell asleep and accidentally inhaled heavy water vapors that carried hyper-charged atoms from a radioactive liquid. Garrick was unharmed but discovered he was granted enhanced speed. He became the Flash and adopted a costume that pays homage to Mercury, the Roman messanger god. To conceal his identity, Flash vibrates his facial features in the public. The Flash helped found the Justice Society of America and later trained Batman and Black Canary. He later met the second Flash, Barry Allen, and endorsed him as his predecessor. Together, they took part in the Race Around the World charity event. The Flash teamed with Batman to stop Scarecrow's All Hallow's Eve scheme to infect hundreds with his Fear Gas. Using his speed, Flash raced all over town to confiscate the sabotaged pumpkins and had to fight Scream Queen, first. In a rather ingenious manner, Flash stuffed a pumpkin in her mouth. However, Batman left Flash to explain the situation to an angry mob whose pumpkins were stolen. When Equinox threatened reality, Flash was one of the heroes that temporarily lent his powers to Batman. Some time later, the Flash reunited with his team, the Justice Society of America at their headquarters. They then found themselves reunited with a former enemy, Per Degaton. With Batman and Black Canary, the Justice Society vowed to defeat him once and for all. The Flash attempted to resist Faceless Hunter's plot but not even his super speed was enough. Hunter unleashed a substance that bound to Flash and immobilized him. Completely vulnerable, Flash was implanted with a Starro clone. After Starro was defeated, Flash continued on but still felt the guilt of his predecessor's death two years prior. While chasing Professor Zoom Barry Allen called in Garrick and Kid Flash for help. Zoom lured them into a lightspeed dimension intent on teleporting them to the 25th century to use them as living batteries and increase his powers. At the last minute, Allen shoved Garrick and Kid Flash back to the present. Garrick felt that as the oldest of the three, he should have been the one to give up his life. Both carried the guilt and saw what they thought was Barry Allen's ghost, which was actually after images sent by Allen. However, when Batman saw the ghost, too, he investigated and deduced he wasn't dead after all. They then utilized Allen's Cosmic Treadmill to find him and rescue him from Zoom. Appearances: Season 1: *Trials of the Demon! *Night of the Huntress! (Mentioned only) *Legends of the Dark-Mite! (Mentioned only) *The Fate of Equinox! Season 2: *The Golden Age of Justice! *The Power of Shazam! (cameo) *The Siege of Starro!, Part One *The Siege of Starro!, Part Two *Requiem for a Scarlet Speedster! Season 3: *Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth! *Shadows & Light! *Law's Legionnaires! (cameo) *Final Crisis!, Part One *Final Crisis!, Part Two *Mitefall! (cameo) Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes